Heart to Heart
by gr8amna
Summary: One-shot. Ginny and Hermione have a little heart-to-heart about the boys in their life. Set somewhere towards the end of the sixth book before Dumbledore's death.


Hermione was sitting by the lake thinking about something

Hermione was sitting by the lake thinking about something. iSomething that might never come true/i she sighed. She was lost deep in her thoughts when she heard the grass ruffle beside her as someone sat on it.  
"What are you doing out here, alone?" It was Ginny's voice. Hermione looked at her.  
"Nothing, I was just thinking about something," she replied slowly. "It's good how it worked out perfectly between you and Harry." She smiled.

"Yeah, it worked out pretty smoothly. All those years were worth it. And it probably wouldn't have been possible without your advices." She smiled and gave Hermione a one-armed hug.

"I just wish…" she trailed off looking at her intertwined hands.

"What?" Ginny said resting her chin on her right palm.

"I don't know. Just, that, it could be the same between me and ihim/i," she murmured biting her lower lip.

"Hermione, I have told you this over and over. He loves you. He has never loved anyone else like that in his life. I should know, I grew up with him. I know him better than he can suspect. It just takes him some time to admit things to himself. You just have to give him some more time, and I'm sure it will work out very smoothly," Ginny reassured patting Hermione's shoulder.

"Had you ever iseen/i him with Lavender?" Hermione said skeptically. Ginny laughed.

"You ireally/i didn't believe in that little relationship, did you? He had never even noticed Lavender. My comment about his romantic inexperience kind of hit a nerve and he took the first thing available to be his girlfriend. He noticed that Lavender admired him and, wham! He jumped into the relationship. In fact, when he actually got to know her sometime between all that snogging, she got on his nerves so much. It was hilarious to watch," Ginny finished giggling. Hermione had an amused expression on her face, but then she frowned.

"Well, he didn't exactly try to break it off. Actually, he was always smug about how wonderfully awesome love life he has," Hermione said scowling.

"Well, the fact that he didn't break it off doesn't necessarily mean he was crazy in love with her. It's more of the fact that he's too chicken to confront a girl about such things. Especially someone like Lavender," she giggled. "And he was only smug about it when you were around. You didn't see the looks he had on and the way he talked about her when you weren't around to hear. Hermione, the whole thing was probably just to make you feel jealous. Ahem….to put it childishly; it was mainly to get you back about the Krum-incident." She cleared her throat and then burst out giggling. Hermione looked at her in disbelief.

"He is still on about the 'Krum-incident'?"

"Umm…Ms. Krum kind of had a major impact on my brother's life; first, as a Quidditch hero, then as the love-stealing pumpkin head. Why else do you think he was so boiled up at the Yule Ball?" Ginny stuck her tongue out at Hermione. And Hermione burst out laughing.

"Well, that's reassuring." She giggled more. "Well, I guess I'll just have to let the things roll as they will." She sighed. "And, you know what? You need to get over your Harry-mania and get some studying done. It's your O.W.L. year, and you don't want to flunk your O.W.L.s just because you're lovesick," She stuck her tongue out at Ginny. Ginny giggled. Hermione's teasing expression changed to a frown. "No, really, I'm serious!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah! I'll study." Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Not to mention your mum will be after yours and Harry's blood if you failed," Hermione said matter-of-factly. Ginny grimaced in horror at that thought.

"Ugh…okay I'll try harder. I think it's time for lunch by now. You coming?" she said getting up.

"Yeah, I'm starving. I didn't really have a lot for breakfast," she added getting up as well. They walked over to the castle and towards the Great Hall.

When they were about to enter the Great Hall, they saw Filch walking out of it, cursing and mumbling under his breath. It sounded like Filch was complaining about students making a mess. Right behind Filch, they saw a 7th year Ravenclaw boy throwing little ink pellets for Mrs. Norris to step on; so, when she walked off behind Filch, she left inky footsteps behind. The boy turned around and winked at them, laughing. They both giggled when they knew Filch was out of air-shot. Entering the Great Hall, they saw Ron walking out to the Entrance Hall with an irritated expression on his face. They both looked at each other and burst out into giggles. When they looked over to the Gryffindor table, Harry seemed to have an annoyed look on his face as well. They both went towards him, stifling their giggles.


End file.
